Let the frustrations vanish
by Kotori Yui
Summary: Masato is frustrated because he doesn't know what to give to Ranmaru as a birthday present. Ranmaru is frustrated because his lover is ignoring him in this special day. In the middle of such frustrations, Masato comes up with an embarrassing idea and Ranmaru ends up fully enjoying it.


**Yô minna (-0-)/  
This was written for Ranmaru's birthday, 9.29, but I couldn't have published it before because I was so tired that I couldn't finish writing it on that day. But that doesn't matter anyways x3**

 **This is pretty explicit, as usual :v Kotori Yui just doesn't know when to stop ^^'' , and I really enjoyed writing this *3* it was the first time I wrote something like this but I will for sure do it much more in the future -w- fufufu  
What you're about to read is my headcanon of RanMasa's sexy~sexy life. I really believe that a rude tsundere like Ranmaru would be like this during sex to Masato -||||- *how embarrassing* **

**Enjoy *and ignore Yui~chan's mistakes :'v* x]**

* * *

 **~Let the frustrations vanish~**

* * *

Masato stared at Ranmaru for the tenth time in just a single minute; luckily to him, his dear lover was too busy writing lyrics for Nanami's song to even notice him. Masato felt always a little jealous of the girl because she was able to make his lover happy so easily. Well, he also got happy whenever she composed a new song to him, but it was different... Right? Of course it was different! Masato was sure that his senpai didn't get jealous because of such a thing. Masato was just being childish.

Ranmaru finally looked at him and spoke softly with his serious and moody expression as usual, and Masato forgot about Haruka, remembering instead about his main problem. Today was his lover's birthday. They had all, him and their friends plus the teachers in the house, celebrated it. They all together had given Ranmaru a present and Nanami had even given him those new songs as an extra present. She had told him that as soon as she had known about his birthday then those songs had come up to her mind out of the blue, and so she hadn't been able to stop herself. Once again Masato had felt a pang of childish jealousy; however he dismissed the idea of even remembering about such a feeling, and focused instead on his problem. Masato wanted to give something to his lover. The present he had given him along with his friends and senpais was a thing but Masato wanted to give him something himself. He wanted to turn this day into something special to Ranmaru. However, even though they were dating for a few months now, Masato didn't know what his lover liked or disliked. Truth to be told Masato didn't know too much about Ranmaru. They barely had time to spend together due to their performances in their own groups, plus interviews and tv shows... The only time they spent together, alone, was whenever Ren had his own individual interviews and shows; only then he was able to enjoy some time with his lover.

 _"No wait; there's something that I know he likes a lot. Ah but I can't- unless..."_ Masato flushed with his own idea. However he really wanted to give Ranmaru something special in this important day... His dark blue eyes observed his lover's face seriously. He could see Ranmaru's mouth speaking but his ears weren't paying any attention to his words. Masato was too busy pondering about if he should or not give such a thing as a birthday present to Ranmaru. Would the silver haired man get happy or satisfied enough with it? The blue haired male didn't know but he was determined; so he wouldn't backtrack on his decision now. Masato was a serious man. He was a man of word so it was all decided.

"Excuse me but I have to go out Kurosaki-san." The blue haired male dashed out of the room before Ranmaru could even react to his sudden words. The silver haired man just remained staring at the closed door of the bedroom surprised.

"What the hell was that?" He raised an eyebrow feeling annoyed. Masato had left but before doing so he had been distracted the whole time without even paying him any kind of attention. Honestly, weren't they lovers? Shouldn't he pay more attention to his own lover especially in such a day? Ranmaru couldn't seem so, but in truth he was a romantic man and so he would like to spend some lovey-dovey time with Masato, that's why he had asked him to go out together somewhere else; but the bastard had the nerve to completely ignore him!

"Tsk- fuck it. Who cares anyways?" And so, he simply lied down on his bed sulking over his lover's cold behavior.

* * *

Dual-colored eyes quivered softly a couple of times, opening up completely seconds after. Their owner looked around the room noticing that he was still alone. Ranmaru looked at the window witnessing the dark orange and purple sky outside. It seemed that he had slept for a long time; and his damn boyfriend hadn't even returned. So Masato really didn't care about if it was his birthday or not... Tsk~ why was he so irritated over such a thing in first place? It wasn't as if he really enjoyed his birthday. To Ranmaru his birthday had always been a day like any other. Then why was he expecting it to be different this year? Was it only because he had a lover now? No; that wasn't the right answer. Ranmaru was too irritated over something so stupid because Masato was his lover; because Masato was special. Because he _really_ liked him and so he _really_ wanted him to like him back as intensely as he did.

"This is stupid!" Ranmaru gritted his teeth as he stood up on his feet decided to go look for his lover. He would punish him for ignoring him especially today. Yet, as he passed by the small table where Masato usually sat practicing his calligraphy, his colorful orbs noticed a letter with his name delicately written on it. He recognized the writing right away; besides no one else would write him a letter with such perfectly stylized kanjis. His fingers grabbed the paper, carefully unfolded it as his eyes read the short message in it.

 _"I will be waiting for you at the room where it all began."_

Ranmaru folded the letter and placed it over the table once again. Without more waiting, he headed to the mentioned room.

* * *

The silver haired man read for the fourth time the new letter he had found on the piano inside the room Masato had asked him to meet him. The more he re-read it, the more irritated he got. What kind of game was his lover playing at?

 _"I apologize, Kurosaki-san. I lied to you. I am waiting for you in our bedroom."_

"This damn bastard... He'll see! Tsk~" Ranmaru squeezed the paper in his hand, saving it inside his pocket without any care, and headed yet again to his bedroom. If this time Masato was lying to him, his punishment wouldn't be light anymore.

* * *

Masato's trembling fingers squeezed the bed sheets he had wrapped around himself. As the minutes passed, his anxiety and nervousness would increase unstoppably. Now that he had gotten ready he wasn't so sure if his idea was a good thing or not anymore. Plus, it was extremely embarrassing! Suddenly he heard the door of the room and stiffened. Ranmaru was in the room, which meant that Masato had to give him his birthday present now. He really didn't want to do it anymore. He was sure that Ranmaru wouldn't like it that much anyways.

"OI! What kind of joke is- Huh? W-What are you doing all wrapped up in the sheets?" Ranmaru asked raising an eyebrow, yet he then replaced his confused expression by one of concern and moved closer to his lover. "Are you feeling unwell?"

Masato simply nodded negatively, flushing more by the second and squeezing harder and harder the bed sheets. The closer his lover got to him, the stronger his heart would pound.

"Are you listening?" Ranmaru grasped the silky fabric of the sheets and pulled on it lightly, yet Masato wouldn't let it go. "Oi..." The silver haired man pulled harder, but even so Masato didn't release the sheets. Ranmaru's eyebrow twitched once… twice; he couldn't restrain his annoyance anymore. "Oi Masato!" He shouted this time pulling the bed sheets even harder and more harshly and Masato was unable to keep up against his lover's strength, so the white bed sheets slid over his body revealing to dual-colored orbs his current appearance.

"Y-You... W-W-Why are you dressed like that?" Ranmaru swallowed hard completely taken aback by Masato's adorable and sexy appearance. His eyes ran the erotic figure of his lover, starting in his head where he was wearing cute dark blue neko mimi, going down to his slender neck decorated with a black collar which had a large blue ribbon, the same shade of blue as his ears, tied in the middle of it; and then his eyes reached his naked torso and Ranmaru couldn't help but stare hungrily at Masato's pale skin that looked so appetizing and so soft to the touch; though he already knew how Masato's flesh felt against his. Plus his tempting pink nipples that stood out so perfectly amidst his body were driving the older man crazy. Yet Ranmaru controlled his sudden wild desire, and continued analyzing his lover's figure carefully not to lose a single detail of such a tempting view. Sitting down on his knees on his bed, Masato had on dark shorts with a fluffy dark blue tail sewed in them. His pale legs were clearly begging to be touched, but once again Ranmaru controlled himself and repeated his previous question.

Masato lowered his dark flushed face and answered lowly, almost whispering, "I wanted to give you a present and as the only thing that I know with all certainty that you like are cats, I had wanted to give you one but pets aren't allowed here and so I decided to dress up like this instead." He paused furrowing his brows in frustration and embarrassment. He couldn't have chosen a worst birthday present for Ranmaru. "I know I shouldn't have done such a thing. I apologize for doing something so stu-" Unable to restrain his wild desire for longer, Ranmaru attacked his lover hungrily.

Ranmaru's mouth kissed erotically the blue haired man, taking his breath away mercilessly. Masato moaned into the kiss as his body shook wildly against his lover's and the bed. Masato had goose bumps as he felt Ranmaru's hands caressing his hot flesh so softly. The older male's fingertips would brush against his nipples every now and then, provoking intense shivers to run up and down his spine countless times while his half awakened erection twitched under his dark shorts, starting to crave for some attention. Yet, Masato suddenly witnessed what was about to happen and pushed his senpai away softly in order to speak up his concerns.

"K-Kurosaki-san wait." Ranmaru stared at him lightly irritated for being interrupted, but decided to let his adorable boyfriend continue without complaints; the neko mimi on top of Masato's head just helped to lessen his moodiness. Masato looked irresistibly adorable with them on. "W-We should stop because Jinguji can enter at any time and I still need to change and-"

"Doesn't that sound pretty arousing?" Ranmaru's mouth suddenly whispered in Masato's ear. "The danger of being caught while doing it makes it more exciting right?"

"Ku-Kurosaki-san, what-"

"I'm glad I decided to wear the tie today." Ranmaru untied the accessory with one hand while his other hand grabbed both Masato's wrists. "You see Masato, today you made me feel all anxious and insecure the whole time, although your behavior could be enough to compensate me for that, but even so I think you deserve to suffer for a bit." The older male wrapped his dark red tie around his lover's wrists and tied it tightly, but not enough to hurt him, around them. Masato's dark blue eyes looked at him in surprise and Ranmaru smirked with such a reaction. He then tied his lover's wrists at the bed with the short fabric of the tie left hanging at one side, amused with Masato's flushed cheeks and especially with the growing bulge in the blue haired male's shorts.

Masato's heart skipped a beat with Ranmaru's actions and words. He didn't know why but he could feel his body responding too wildly against his own will.

"You're so lewd Masato." Ranmaru said running his index fingertip over the blue haired man's crotch. "As soon as I tied you up, your body reacted lustfully."

"I-" Ranmaru's lips against his own silenced Masato pleasurably. The silver haired male moved his hips closer to Masato's rear while his hands grabbed the blue haired man's legs, wrapping them around his waist, so Masato was sitting down at his lap.

"Don't worry-" Ranmaru's hoarse voice sounded in the room as he broke the heated kiss. "You're not the only one who yearns for it; I want it as well."

Masato let out a small moan at his senpai's words and hard crotch pressed against his butt. Although he had his shorts dressed still, Masato could feel well enough how much his lover wanted him, which made his hot cock twitch in anticipation, and so his hips moved boldly forward and backward on Ranmaru's lap, which made his rear slid over the older male's erection. Unable to hide it, Masato let out another moan deeper than the first one. He tried to move his hands in order to cover his mouth, yet the tight tie on his wrists prevented him from doing so. Frustrated and embarrassed, Masato whimpered softly.

Ranmaru, on the other hand, licked his lips smirking in delight with the tempting view of his embarrassed lover. The soft whimper he had let out was enough to make him want to ravish the blue haired male right there and then; yet he would restrain himself in order to enjoy every single reaction of the other man.

"Masato…" Ranmaru's lips were brought to Masato's and said male looked him straight in the eyes, waiting for him to continue. The silver haired male didn't make him wait any longer; he finished his speech provocatively right away. "You're supposed to be a neko right? As far as I know cats meow so can you meow to me?"

Masato flushed intensely and furrowed his brows in embarrassment. "W-What are you saying so suddenly? O-Of course I can't!"

"Okay then let me put it like this: if you meow to me, I will untie you. What do you say now?"

Masato's eyes widened with the unexpected words. He really wanted to be untied so he would prevent himself from letting out such embarrassing noises, yet the fact of having to meow in order to achieve that was too much to be done. His dark blue orbs gazed at his senpai's dual-colored ones pleading him to change his mind, yet Ranmaru was way too serious for Masato to be able to convince him. The blue haired boy squeezed his eyes tight shut for instants pondering about Ranmaru's condition one last time. It seemed that he hadn't any other choice. He would have to do it and satisfy his lover so he would be free of that unwanted tie wrapped around his wrists. Decided, Masato opened his eyes once again looking into Ranmaru's. As soon as he did so he felt a high heat possessing his cheeks. But he had decided already so he wouldn't falter now.

His intense blue orbs looked away from his lover, and his mouth was reluctantly opened in order to let out that stupid and embarrassing noise.

"N-Nyaa~"

Ranmaru smirked completely satisfied. "You're such a good neko. Now I shall reward you." Masato shut his eyes tightly too ashamed to even look at Ranmaru. On the other hand, the silver haired boy laid his lover's back down on the bed and unwrapped his legs from his waist in order to make him feel more comfortable. Masato still remained with his eyes shut tightly so Ranmaru took that as an opportunity to do as he pleased. Instead of untying his lover's wrists from the bed, Ranmaru's fingertips unbuttoned Masato's dark shorts pulling them down along with the younger man's boxer briefs. As soon as he felt the cool air of the room against his bare hard cock, Masato opened his eyes in panic.

"Kurosaki-san what are you doing?"

"I'm going to reward you for your cute meow."

"Eh? But what about my-Aah~" Masato's intense moan interrupted his speech. Ranmaru's hands were opening his pale legs wide as his moist mouth was perfectly wrapped around his hot cock, sucking and licking on it viciously, driving the blue haired male crazy with such a sudden and very wanted pleasure. His toes were instantly curled up, as his hands pulled on the short piece of fabric tied on the bed. The frustration of being unable to move his arms freely; of being unable to entangle his fingers in soft silver hair while feeling the movements of his senpai's mouth working on his cock, were making his hard on throb inside his lover's mouth. Masato let out more moans followed by countless whimpers of frustration mixed with intense pleasure.

Ranmaru let go the hot erection with a wet sound, and observed his lover's erotic expression. The blue haired man was heavy breathing between soft whimpers, and his head was supported against one of his arms as his fingers were tightly clutched around the fabric of his red tie. The neko mimi on top of his head were out of place, but even so Masato looked too irresistible with them. Ranmaru licked his lips and decided to tease his lover a little.

"This is bad."

Masato made an extra effort to control his aroused body and look at Ranmaru.

"W-What… i-is?" The blue haired male asked breathlessly.

"I think I heard footsteps near our room." Masato panicked at the sudden revelation. His heart skipped a beat and his erection twitched in response to such words. Ranmaru smirked clearly enjoying his lover's reactions. "Well, I'm sure it's just my imagination." He said and leaned his mouth to the younger man's hard member once again.

"W-Wai-Aaah~ Ku…rosaki-san- w-what if it's Jingu- Aaanh~"

Ranmaru sucked on his tip and Masato's loud moans filled his ears delightfully. He let his teeth brush ever so slightly over the erect flesh of Masato's member and said male was unable to suppress his voice yet again. His mouth was wrapped once again around Masato's erection perfectly as he bobbed his head up and down over the other male's cock.

Masato groaned again and again, unable to stop, feeling too lost in such an intense pleasure. He had completely forgotten about the footsteps his senpai had heard out of their room. He just couldn't think clearly anymore. His heart was pounding strongly against his chest while his breath quickened its rhythm as he felt his moment of pure bliss getting closer and closer due to his lover's actions. His back was slightly arched as he felt Ranmaru's pace increasing over his cock. His erection throbbed inside his lover's mouth and Masato groaned strongly. He could feel it coming; his climax was so close that he couldn't help but give in to all the hot sensations running throughout his entire core. His back made a perfect arch as he felt on the verge of climaxing. However, before being able to get rid of such intense sensations, Masato felt his senpai's mouth abandoning his needy hard member tying the dark blue ribbon, he had had previously wrapped on the small ring of his black collar, around his painful erection. When had Ranmaru been able to take that off without Masato noticing it? Yet he couldn't think properly at the moment. The intense and painful feeling of being restrained from coming was maddening him.

Ranmaru moved his mouth to Masato's ear and murmured seductively, "I can't let you finish just yet." He nibbled the desperate boy's earlobe, and heard him whimper yet again. However it was a whimper full of pleasure. Ranmaru couldn't help but feel hotter than ever with such appetizing reactions. Both his hands caressed the blue haired male's naked torso, running his desperate fingertips over the erect pink nipples of Masato's body. His fingers squeezed and caressed the small buttons softly and Masato moaned his name in desperation. However Ranmaru ignored his pleas and moved his mouth to the blue haired man's pale neck, biting roughly on the hot skin of it right above the black collar, making said male wince in pain, but then his playful mouth licked and sucked warmly as an apology, which made Masato moan lowly in pleasure.

Ranmaru brought his lips to Masato's and kissed him hotly. His tongue ravished his lover's mouth erotically and passionately, wanting to feel and savor every single inch of it. Masato moaned in the kiss and tried to move his hands once again, forgetting about the necktie unnecessarily tied around his wrists and the bed. Ranmaru broke the heated kiss and breathed heavily for moments, trying to recover the lost air. Masato did precisely the same; however, his restrained erection was turning into something too painful and needy to bear with the strong sensations for any longer.

"Nnh~ Ku-Kuro…saki-san" His heavy breath was preventing him from speaking up his needs. Nevertheless, he kept trying slowly and his lover seemed to witness that as he waited for Masato's full speech to reach his ears. "P-Please… I w-want to… I-I n-need to… T-Ta…ke t-that… off."

"If I take that off, you will come right?" Masato flushed deeply but nodded feeling too absorbed by the intense feeling of the ribbon tied around his cock. "Then I can't take it off yet."

The blue haired male whimpered and Ranmaru nibbled on his bottom lip softly, while speaking, "Don't worry, I'm at my limit as well so as soon as I feel like coming I will take it off." His lips placed a chaste kiss over the blue haired man's mouth, breaking then the lip contact. Masato moaned lightly and Ranmaru took the opportunity to place two of his fingers over Masato's bottom lip. The blue haired male eyed his lover in confusion but Ranmaru's explanation cleared all his doubts at once. "I have to take good care of you since I don't want to hurt your precious body."

Masato felt the heat over his cheeks increasing but he opened his mouth, accepting his senpai's fingers inside of it and sucking on them shyly. He shut his dark blue eyes tightly as he couldn't bear the intense gaze of his lover on him. However the fact that he knew that Ranmaru was observing him didn't let him feel less embarrassed. Yet he tried to ignore everything as he focused on Ranmaru's fingers that he had yet to lubricate. He swirled his tongue over them slowly and then sucked on them, one more time, like candy.

Ranmaru swallowed hard with the erotic view of his lover sucking so eagerly yet shyly at the same time on his fingers. He flushed lightly. He was getting more and more horny, and he feared that once he started making love to Masato he wouldn't be able to restrain himself at all. Yet, right now, Ranmaru was unable to control that desire and so he began to tease his lover's mouth with his fingers.

Masato let out muffled moans as he felt Ranmaru's fingers playing with his tongue; squeezing it lightly between them and massaging it softly every now and then. His swollen cock pulsated painfully making Masato more conscious of the dark blue ribbon tied around it. He whimpered and groaned at the same time in pain and pleasure; even though the feeling over his erection was too intense, Masato was enjoying it along with Ranmaru's actions.

Witnessing his lover's desperate state, Ranmaru pulled his two fingers out of the blue haired male's mouth and moved them towards his entrance. He introduced one finger at time, very slowly and carefully, preparing Masato's body to receive him. When he heard Masato's strong groan of pure pleasure coming out of his throat, Ranmaru knew that he had finally found that sweet spot that made him moan his name over and over again, so he pulled his fingers out of his lover and unzipped his pants quickly feeling too desperate to wait for longer. The silver haired man grabbed the younger male's thighs and placed his erected cock over Masato's entrance, pressing it ever so slightly against his tight hole. Ranmaru's erection slid over the blue haired male's entrance softly, disappearing slowly inside his ass provoking in the other male intense shivers and goose bumps. Masato moaned Ranmaru's name and clung tightly at the tie around his wrists and the bed.

"Ah~ M-Masato I'm fully inside you." Ranmaru said deep breathing with the tightness enveloping his cock. And as soon as those words let out his mouth, Masato tightened even more around him. Ranmaru groaned lowly feeling too desperate. He squeezed his eyes tightly as a way to control himself and his wild urges.

"S-Shit Masato, c-can't you relax a bit?" He said opening his dual-colored eyes and facing his lover. Yet he was taken aback by Masato's astonishing and clearly unexpected reaction. "Why… are you crying?" He was suddenly afraid that he had hurt his precious lover in any way.

Masato whimpered looking his lover in the eyes with extremely flushed cheeks. "Kurosaki-san, m-my wrists… u-untie them please. I want to… touch… you." He begged with a lustful glow in his eyes.

The silver haired man blushed deeply. He couldn't believe that Masato was crying because he wanted to touch him. God; how adorable could he get to be? Reacting in such a pure way just would make Ranmaru wanting to torture him even more! Nevertheless, he wouldn't do it today anymore. He would, for once, give up and untie Masato's wrists from the bed and from each other. Of course, he wouldn't do it because Masato had cried over the fact of not being able to touch him. He would untie him because he had punished Masato enough for now.

Ranmaru's fingers grasped the tight knot of the silky red fabric and removed finally the blue haired male's hands off of the bed, proceeding then to the tight knot in the middle of both his wrists and removing it as well. Once he was free, Masato entangled his lover's neck with his arms, pulling him into a deep hungry kiss. For moments Ranmaru was surprised and Masato was able to dominate him through the kiss, however he quickly recovered and took dominance over the other man's mouth with his sinful tongue.

"I'm going to move Masato." Ranmaru warned as he separated their lips. Masato simply nodded and so the silver haired male began to thrust his hips, very slowly, backward and forward, increasing his pace as the seconds passed and as Masato's voice sounded fully satisfied with the moment of pure bliss.

"Aaah~ Nnhaa- Ku-Kuro…saki-san~!"

"You… Why do you still call me in such a way?" Ranmaru inquired lightly annoyed thrusting his hips forward more roughly than it was needed. Masato simply groaned in return, wrapping his lover's waist between his legs and helping his senpai to go deeper by moving his own hips as well.

"You… really… are- unngh~ s-shit I should last longer than this!" He said feeling frustrated increasing the already fast rhythm of his thrusts into the other male's tight hole.

Masato moaned over and over again Ranmaru's name, feeling tempted to untie the dark blue ribbon of his cock and come for once and for all; however he remembered Ranmaru's words and restrained himself from doing so. But it was getting harder and harder to do so by the minute.

"K-Kurosaki-san ple…ase t-take it off now." He begged yet again already too desperate to bear a single more second.

Ranmaru's cheeks gained a redder color as he kept thrusting his hips into Masato, feeling closer and closer to his climax. He then leaned his mouth to the blue haired male's and whispered lightly brushing their lips together, "It can't be helped right? I'm going to untie it then."

Masato swallowed hard and groaned intensely like he had never done before as soon as he felt his swollen cock released from the tightly painful piece of silky tissue. His back was perfectly arched as he climaxed hard, tightening Ranmaru's cock inside himself, making the silver haired man to reach his climax as well.

The blue haired male collapsed on the bed without any strength left on his body and Ranmaru tried his hardest not to fall over Masato's exhausted being. He supported himself on both his arms and breathed heavily in order to recover from his blissful moment. The silence remained in the room where only their deep breathes could be heard. Masato's dark blue eyes looked into Ranmaru's dual-colored ones and said older man returned the stare. A few minutes passed without any words uttered; only their eyes had communicated so intensely their deepest feelings. However, and because he knew they couldn't continue like that for longer, feeling more recovered Ranmaru pulled out of Masato, lying down next to him on the bed.

Ranmaru's hand travelled to Masato's cheek and his fingers caressed him warmly. Masato remained quiet looking at his lover and enjoying the kind touch over his skin. He always loved Ranmaru's gentleness after making love so intensely.

"Sorry for being so rude." Ranmaru said blushing and feeling lightly guilty for making Masato suffer until the last minute.

Masato's eyes widened for instants but then he closed them and blushed replying, "I-It's okay. I d- I didn't dislike it." He decided to admit to lessen the feeling of guilt of his lover. However he wasn't yet quite aware of the mistake he had made by confessing such a thing to Ranmaru.

The silver haired male flushed and looked away feeling relieved and happy with Masato's words. He was always rude to Masato, but somehow today he had exaggerated a little. But then again, he couldn't help it; if Masato hadn't appeared suddenly so cutely and erotically dressed up like that of course Ranmaru would have been able to control himself. In the end, it had been after all Masato's fault. He should have been the one apologizing for driving him crazy in such a way. However he wouldn't tell him that, because that meant that he would have to admit how much his lover's actions or words were able to control him.

"Kurosaki-san?" Masato's voice interrupted said male's trail of thought.

"Yeah?"

"Earlier you said that I had made you feel anxious and insecure, why was that? Was it because of something I said or did?"

Ranmaru's cheeks got hotter and he furrowed his brows in complete embarrassment. He never thought that Masato would still remember about that.

"T-That was… Tsk, ignore it! Forget it right now!"

Masato frowned in confusion and was about to argue back, but then he remembered the most important and so he dismissed that idea.

"Kurosaki-san…"

"What the hell is it now?" Ranmaru asked rudely to hide his embarrassment.

"Happy birthday." Masato replied smiling warmly at his lover, whose cheeks just got even redder and hotter.

"You really… Tsk-" Muttering that, Ranmaru attacked his lover's mouth with his tongue, ravishing it over and over again, weakening the blue haired man. Ranmaru's kisses were always too passionate, Masato already knew that, however he couldn't ever get used to them. Those kisses had the power to steal the strength of his body away very easily.

They both enjoyed the kiss, however they had to get cleaned and dressed quickly, or else Ren would return and they would get caught for sure.

"I will clean your sexy body Masato." Ranmaru said as if reading his thoughts, standing up from the bed and taking Masato into his arms, bridal style, heading towards the door of their room.

"W-What are you doing?" Masato asked in panic.

"Well I'm taking you to the bathroom so we can take a shower."

"H-HUH? W-W-WHA-"

"I want to make sure I didn't hurt your body in any way." Ranmaru smirked provocatively and opened the door slowly to make sure no one was outside. Masato, on the other hand, blushed with his lover's bold words, understanding the naughty meaning behind them. He only hoped they went to the bathroom to get cleaned and not to get even dirtier. Sometimes Ranmaru was insatiable.

* * *

 **You have no idea how much my sadistic side enjoyed this (as much as Ranmaru xD) writing about a Masa~nyan all weak and needy is bliss to me asdfghjklç** ❤  
 **[oh oh *giggles* it'd be fun if Ren caught them doing it +||w||+ I'm sure he'd join them xP]**

 **Well, I hope you had enjoyed it**

 **Bye~Bye,** ❤ **ヽ** **(*'** **､** **^*)chuu***

 ****sorry for my mistakes pwp****


End file.
